


the earth stops for no man

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idols, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, i guess?, johnjoon deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: The world stopped for no man. But it seemed like it did in that moment just so that Johnny and Namjoon could share it.





	the earth stops for no man

**Author's Note:**

> i have.no idea what i just wrote.  
> i did it for lori, johnjooners, and because i love them.

It wasn’t unusual for idols to have contact with idols outside their group. Hell, they even created group chats with each other, like Jungkook’s 97 liner group chat. After all, the idol world, while it was competitive, idols could form bonds stronger than those in their groups. Sometimes, it’s just too awkward to talk to your fellow group mates about certain things. After all, those were the people you had to travel around with and tour. That’s the kind of relationship you just couldn’t afford to compromise. It’s perfectly normal to reach out to someone outside of your group for companionship, at least that’s how Namjoon rationalized it as he clutched the door to Jungkook’s room, hesitating.

How would he even approach the topic. He can’t just ask Jungkook for Jaehyun’s number, much less ask Jaehyun for Johnny’s number. For once, Namjoon’s smarts were failing for him. He swallowed dryly and turned on his heel. Perhaps another day…

The door swung open for Namjoon and out stepped the youngest member, almost bumping into the leader’s form.

“Woah there. Hyung what are you doing here?” Jungkook’s easy going voice did nothing to calm Namjoon’s nerves. The taller cleared his throat and smiled coolly at Jungkook, but the younger’s eyes flashed. He knew his leader down to a T. He knew something was up by the way Namjoon’s smile wavered. “Is there something bothering you?”

Namjoon sighed and let the façade drop. “Not exactly. It’s more that I have to ask you for a favor.” Jungkook crossed his arms and let himself lean against the frame of his door.

“Yeah of course, what do you need?” Namjoon smiled easily at Jungkook this time. Since debut the boy had unwavering kindness and a need to help. Sure, sometimes he was bratty or a downright menace, but Jungkook never failed to do his best to help out whenever he could.

That notion comforted Namjoon greatly. He knew he could trust Jungkook with this. “I was wondering if you could ask Jaehyun for Johnny’s number, actually.” Namjoon’s hands were trembling ever so slightly as he asked. Jungkook flashed him a confused look before smiling.

“Sure!” he chirped. Namjoon’s heart skipped for a second and he was breathless.

“That’s it?” Jungkook shrugged and pulled his phone out.

“Yeah I’m not here to judge or anything. I’ve talked to Johnny before, he’s really cool. I’m glad to see you want to make more friends hyung.” Namjoon watched as the younger pulled up Jaehyun’s contact, which wasn’t too far down in his messages. The elder wondered exactly how often the two spoke.

“What do you mean you’ve talked to him before?” Namjoon’s mouth ran out of curiosity before he could stop himself. But Jungkook didn’t even look up from his phone as he continued typing out his question for the other.

“He sometimes joins the server when we game. I kicked his ass in Fortnite once. Good guy, shit player. We play Minecraft together now.” Jungkook clicked send on the message and grinned back up at the taller.

“Minecraft? Isn’t that game super old?” Namjoon scrunched his nose and Jungkok laughed.

“Old but gold. I can spend hours creating random worlds and building stuff. It’s a good way to unwind hyung.” Jungkook laughed and Namjoon shook his head with a fond smile.

“I’m not even going to ask. Thank you for this though Kook.” Namjoon put his fist up and Jungkook bumped it with own.

“No problem hyung. I’ll text you his number when Jaehyun replies. I think he isn’t busy so it should be soon,” Jungkook told him and Namjoon smiled pleasantly.

“Thanks.” And with that, Namjoon walked back to his room, turning the text notifications on and waited.

Texting with Johnny was easy. The guy was naturally very easy going and there wasn’t a single awkward moment with him. Namjoon found himself many a times distracted by his phone, constantly checking if the other had texted him.

“What’s he smiling at?” He heard Jimin ask Taehyung while they were in between dance practices. The second he was allowed to take a water break, Namjoon dove for his phone.

“Looks like he’s texting someone,” Taehyung answered, getting on his tip toes to try to decipher the writing on Namjoon’s phone. Namjoon, didn’t dignify them with answer, instead turning away and taking a swig from his water bottle after sending Johnny a picture.

Meeting Johnny after the SBS Gayo Daejeon show was probably the best decision Namjoon made. The man was so polite and calm while still being genuinely friendly. The way Johnny would also switch between Korean and English when he struggled was so endearing to Namjoon. Johnny was able to comfortably communicate with him and it made him proud as well as overjoyed. Namjoon was finally able to use English jokes with someone other than Jackson.

 

**Johnny:** hyung you look so good!

 

Namjoon’s heart fluttered as he read Johnny’s reply to the picture he had sent. He was sweaty and worked and tired but the other still thought he looked good. However, what made Namjoon choke on his water was the selfie Johnny sent back. Contrary to Namjoon, Johnny wasn’t sweaty. He was laying on his bed, plushies surrounding him, a soft look on his face. In that moment, Namjoon wanted nothing more than to be able to crawl there and lay down as well. He brushed off the urge with a simple “ _I’m just tired”_ when he realized the implications of those thoughts.

“Hyung, break’s over!” Hoseok called and Namjoon sighed as he shut his phone, putting it away. 

“We should meet up one day.” Johnny hummed at the suggestion Namjoon blurted while they were on call. Namjoon immediately wanted to eat his words. He knew Johnny’s company was much firmer than BigHit was with where and when Johnny could leave, even if the other  _ wanted  _ to meet with Namjoon.

“We should. We just finished our first tour so we have a little break,” Johnny replied and the elder realized there was nothing to be worried about.  _ God _ , he thought,  _ talking to Johnny was such a workout for his heart.  _ He was constantly worrying about rubbing the younger the wrong way or letting darker intentions crawl through his words. 

Over the time that they had been in contact, Namjoon’s feelings towards Johnny had changed, What was supposed to a friendly acquaintance turned into one of his closest friendships outside his group. The ease that Johnny had opened Namjoon up with was shocking. Johnny’s overall energy was soothing and it made Namjoon want to bare his heart out to him. And he did. And soon, Namjoon’s friendly feelings grew into a wildfire of interest that was none too friendly. 

Of course, he knew what they meant. He’d so written about these kinds of feelings. BTS had entire songs about love and covers with ambiguous pronouns. However, this was different. These were feelings that belonged solely to him, that were threatening his relationship with someone who may or may not have similar feelings. Korea, despite BTS’s progressive mindset, was conservative and Namjoon had no way of knowing if Johnny landed in that mindset as well. And that… That was what terrified him most. 

“Just let me know when you can,” Namjoon said easily, shoving all of his thoughts aside. He couldn’t afford to overthink with Johnny listening. Johnny always managed to drag the truth right out of Namjoon regardless.

“Should be able this weekend. We have a few things to wrap up around here, but Saturday sounds fine.” Johnny’s voice was low with sleep. Of course it was. He had waited for his roommate, Taeyong, to finish gaming so he could call Namjoon. It was nearing three in the morning and both of them were tired.

Namjoon yawned before replying. “Saturday sounds good for me too. Let’s talk more later.” He chuckled tiredly. Johnny hummed in response.

“Sleep well Namjoon hyung.”

“You too Johnny. Goodnight.”

 

The week had dragged by painfully as Namjoon waited for Saturday to roll in. The only comfort he found was in his talks with Johnny. They had moved from texts and calls to full on face times, smiling at each other brightly as they talked. Namjoon’s dimples felt like they could fall off his face with how much he smiled around the American. Johnny made him feel inherently better all the time. 

“Namjoon hyung, I don’t think I’ve ever expressed how grateful I am to you.” Johnny’s voice was soft, softer than usual. Namjoon lifted his eyes to Johnny’s through the screen. They were both tired, worked by their schedules. 

“I don’t understand what you mean Johnny.” Namjoon probably looked like shit. If he did, Johnny didn’t show any signs of being put off. There was a determined yet shy look in his eyes as he spoke. It was unfamiliar to Namjoon, Johnny’s eyes were usually warm and open, ready to listen and digest everything the elder said.

“Your music, your lyrics,” Johnny replied cryptically. Namjoon blushed unconsciously, his eyes shifting downwards. Johnny didn’t stop. “I know you probably get this all the time, but it really has inspired people, especially me I guess. It’s made me feel like it’s okay to be myself. I’ve wanted to thank you for a while,” Johnny told him.

There were many ways that this cryptic message could be interpreted, but something in Namjoon stirred like a sixth sense.

Namjoon smiled at Johnny, but it wasn’t bright. “That’s always been the goal of my music,” he said softly. Johnny rewarded him with a soft smile. 

“Of course. See you tomorrow Namjoon, we’ll talk more then.” Namjoon nodded at his camera and hung up.

That night, Namjoon went to sleep with his heart thundering in his chest and his mind taken over by one name only.

 

“Hyung!” A familiar voice called out. It was muffled by a face mask, but Namjoon could recognize it anywhere. He turned around and spotted the all too tall figure of the person he had been in contact with for the past few months. 

“Johnny,” he greeted back, making his way towards him. They were at the outskirts of the city, both of them decked out in hats and masks, for fear of being recognized by one of their fans. 

“It’s so good to finally see you.” Johnny seemed breathless as he spoke. Namjoon took the time to take him in as well. 

Johnny was much larger than he last remembered seeing him. Of course, Johnny was taller than him, but the way he carried himself also made a difference. Not that Namjoon was much smaller, but Johnny had a sturdier build than he did. It made Namjoon’s stomach churn in some type of way.

“It’s good to see you too Johnny.” Namjoon grinned at him charmingly and Johnny seemed to falter.

They fell into a comfortable chat as they walked, not minding the looks they got. After all, both were huge. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for people to be miffed by their astonishing heights. 

As they walked, their hands brushed occasionally but Namjoon shrugged it off as just coincidence and merely just the fact that they stayed close in proximity. Johnny didn’t seem to mind though, so maybe Namjoon floated closer to him. Maybe.

 

“Thank you for accompanying me back to the dorm, Johnny.” Namjoon looked up at Johnny, whose nose and ears was red, but his face still broke out in warmth and tenderness. 

“I don’t know if you can really call this place a dorm hyung.” Johnny laughed, eying the edifice that loomed above him. Namjoon laughed as well, shaking his head.

“Do you want to come in for a few minutes? You should warm up before getting back to your own dorms,” Namjoon offered, easily letting himself in, security making way for him. Johnny stared in awe, but followed after him.

“Sounds good, I could probably order a taxi home or something.” Namjoon smiled gently, pulling him in. Johnny willingly followed, letting himself be dragged inside.

 

“When you said I should warm up before going back, I did not expect this.” Johnny huffed as Namjoon wiggled in his arms. They had made it to Namjoon’s room, Johnny’s coat was somewhere lost in the halls, his face mask ong discarded, and his hat was somewhere on the floor. Namjoon had sat on the edge of his bed and fallen backwards, patting for Johnny to join him. Soon, they were wrapped up in each other on the large bed, cuddling.

“It’s still getting warm. Should I get closer?” Namjoon laughed. They were just guys being dudes, cuddling wasn’t too much, right? After all, both he and Johnny shared the same thoughts on cuddles, as they had discussed on one of their three am calls. It was only fitting that they did so, right?

“No, this is fine hyung.” Johnny’s voice seemed smaller all of a sudden, as if the prospect of getting closer moved something in him. Namjoon’s heart fluctuated dangerously, shifted to look at Johnny. The taller male’s eyes shifted away from Namjoon’s face and towards a wall. Suddenly, his own throat felt too dry.

“Johnny?” Namjoon’s voice dropped to match Johnny’s.

“Hm?”

“When you said that my music allowed you to be yourself, what part of it did you mean?” Johnny’s pulse was so rapid that Namjoon could feel it himself. His own heart was beating a mile a minute as Johnny’s eyes focused back in on him, rather than the wall.

“I meant this.” 

The world didn’t stop for no man. But as Johnny’s lips found Namjoon’s, it seemed like the Earth paused so that Namjoon could feel that moment. 

When Johnny pulled away, his ears were red, not from the cold, but from the way his heart beat so fast for Namjoon. His cheeks were stained red as well, and Namjoon found it hard to breathe. 

But that moment had gone as Johnny’s eyes widened with fear and he pulled himself away from Namjoon’s figure. “Shit. I’m sorry. I should--”

Namjoon shook his head and tugged Johnny’s shirt back to him. “Please stay.” And Namjoon would give the world to capture the way Johnny absolutely melted and fell back against the mattress. 

Wordlessly, Namjoon shifted his body and hovered his face over Johnny’s, breathing in his air and his smell before he pressed his lips to Johnny’s. 

Johnny was trembling under him as Namjoon shifted to throw his leg over his waist and place both his hands on the side of Johnny’s face. His lips were much softer than Namjoon had ever imagined, pink and plush as they kissed, and Namjoon was addicted. Johnny was Namjoon’s favorite kind of rush, in any kind of situation.

Johnny’s shaking hands found themselves placed on Namjoon’s waist, his large hands doing nothing but encite greater heat in his heart. Namjoon pulled away to gasp lightly, the air in his room too hot for him in that moment.

“Wow,” Namjoon breathed. Johnny giggled lightly.  _ Giggled.  _ It was breathless and light, shy and not quite uncharacteristic for Johnny. Namjoon watched as the taller blushed and bit his lip, moving his hands to cover his face. Something darker stirred in Namjoon’s gut as he watched Johnny’s reaction. 

“Yeah, wow,” Johnny agreed. Namjoon finally unfroze himself and moved his hands to remove Johnny’s, watching as the younger shifted under his gaze. Namjoon wanted to kiss him again, so he did. He leaned forward and caught Johnny’s lips with his again, applying a dull pressure, going in hungrier than he had on their previous kiss. Johnny matched him with just a fraction more.

The kiss was no longer sweet or to comfort and test out the waters, it was battle for dominance with each press; both men wanting to take the other apart. Johnny’s hand had come to run through Namjoon’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. Namjoon’s own hands skirted under the fabric of Johnny’s shirt teasing the skin there to get soft gasps out of Johnny. 

Johnny grabbed Namjoon’s waist with and arm and picked him off of his lap, rolling over to kneel over him. Namjoon hummed with content as Johnny placed a knee in between his thighs, not relenting with his kisses. Namjoon carded his fingers through Johnny’s soft hair, scratching the scalp encouragingly, and Johnny got the memo, moving from Namjoon’s lips to his jaw. The elder mourned the loss of Johnny’s lips, but his toes curled when Johnny bit at the skin on his neck. 

He let Johnny do his work on his skin before Namjoon pulled at his hair, effectively pushing him off. Namjoon took a good look at Johnny’s face and the man looked absolutely intoxicated. His soft eyes glazed over and lips kissed and red. 

Johnny whines at his sensitive scalp, fingers greedily reaching for Namjoon’s waist. Namjoon sits up and brings him back in, but his hands are impatiently running under Johnny’s sweater. Johnny releases a breath, high in his throat and leans away from Namjoon so the elder can take him out of his shirt. When the fabric’s off, Namjoon wastes no time on pressing his lips to Johnny’s throat and pushing him downwards. Johnny groaned as Namjoon bit a spot right on his collar bone, sucking it in between his lips and running his tongue over it. 

“Hyung,” he moaned, Namjoon’s hands running over the expanse of his chest. It was beautiful, Namjoon thought as he looked over the muscles that had solidified themselves over the years of hard work Johnny had gone through. Namjoon respected of hard the younger worked and how long. This is the body of someone who needed to be worshipped, Namjoon thought. But just not now. Not when Johnny was begging to be touched more, harder. 

“You’re so breathtaking Johnny,” Namjoon whispered over the skin of his left pec. Namjoon placed a kiss on the skin before moving further down, his hands trailing over Johnny. He gripped his waist harshly, making sure Johnny could see the bruises clearly the next day. 

Johnny laughed softly, sounding winded. “You’re not so bad yourself hyung.” Namjoon huffed and sat up, gripping onto the material of his shirt and removing it. Johnny’s eyes moved with the fabric, his eyes tracing over Namjoon’s bare chest before trying to sit up, but the elder was quick to shove him back down. 

“Not today,” he stated with finality before he kissed Johnny’s chin and went back to work.

Namjoon’s finger’s ghosted over the edge of Johnny’s jeans as he kissed over his chest, one of his hands palming the taller through the pants, pressing down on the growing dick under. Johnny’s eyes fluttered shut with a moan, breathy and sweet. 

“Hyung please.” Johnny’s voice was soft as he begged and Namjoon wanted to coo at him. The taller’s hands placed themselves on his face, trying his best to cover the redness in his face. Namjoon chuckled and pressed his thumb to Johnny’s button on Johnny’s jeans. He pulled it and then popped it open, not hesitating to pull the zipper down.

“Hips up sweetheart,” Namjoon commanded and Johnny didn’t hesitate, lifting his hips off of the mattress to let Namjoon slide the jeans off of his legs. They came off easily, and Namjoon was left staring at Johnny’s bear patterned boxers, a chuckle rising high in his throat. “Oh my god.”

“Shut up.” Johnny squirmed. He was red from his neck, up embarrassment flushing through every inch of his body. Namjoon found it too painfully cute. Everything was made so much more ironic when he saw the thick cock under Johnny’s boxers twitching, aching to be touched. Namjoon wanted to tease him.

“You’re so sweet.” Namjoon punctuated this statement with a kiss over Johnny’s hipbone, looking up at Johnny through his lashes, smirk on his face as he kissed further down. Johnny’s breath hitched, but his hands didn’t move from his face. In fact, he closed the space between his middle and ring fingers so he couldn’t see Namjoon. The elder frowned and bit a spot right over Johnny’s boxer’s waistband. “Look at me,” he ordered, voice firm. Johnny hesitantly moved his hands, eyes meeting with Namjoon’s. Johnny whimpered softly.

Namjoon touched the waistband, pulling it back and letting it snap back onto Johnny’s skin. The taller whined, bucking his hips upwards slightly. Namjoon pinned them back down with his hands, ghosting his nose over Johnny’s skin before biting Johnny’s bear patterned boxers, catching the elastic between his teeth. Namjoon pulled down, tapping Johnny so the younger would lift his hips off the bed. Namjoon also used his fingers to help, eager to finally satisfy his fantasies.

The elder was not disappointed when his eyes finally took in Johnny’s dick. It was prodigious in its girth, flopping proudly in between his thighs, half hard and needing touch. Namjoon’s mouth watered at it, suddenly feeling much needier than he was a few moments ago.

“Don’t just stare at it,” Johnny whined, and Namjoon flickered his eyes back up at him before moving his hands to hold his cock. It was hot in his hands, pulsating as blood pumped to it. Namjoon’s long and slender fingers wrapped around it slowly, as if trying to enjoy every aching moment, imprinting the shape of Johnny’s dick into his hand. Johnny shifted in his position, subtly urging Namjoon to go on. Namjoon got the message, moving his body so that he was situated comfortably in between Johnny’s legs. He brought his face to it and put his plush lips over the tip. Johnny made a small sound in response and Namjoon was encouraged to flick his tongue over the head and move downwards, slowly taking in as much as he could, bobbing his head shallowly. He worked his tongue over it, years of rapping making his muscle skilled.

Namjoon came back up and breathed in deeply, taking a moment to enjoy Johnny’s growing whimpers before he licked up the underside of his dick, tracing the dorsal vein with his tongue. Namjoon then took Johnny back in, hollowing his cheeks as he moved further down, letting his jaw slack. Johnny’s cock was growing in his mouth and Namjoon loved it. He closed his eyes and moaned. Johnny made a high pitched sound and one of his hands appeared in Namjoon’s hair, tugging it harshly. The elder didn’t mind as he continued moving, his head starting a faster pace. He listened to the younger’s groans and thought only of how nice it would it be to produce a song with just Johnny’s deep rumbles of pleasure.

But he then compartmentalized the idea because he wouldn’t share these sounds with anyone in the world if he had the chance. 

“Oh god Namjoon,” Johnny whispered in English, it sounded much more erotic than it needed to be. It enticed the elder to go faster, suck harder. So he did. Johnny’s grip on his hair tightened painfully and he whimpered.

Namjoon could feel that Johnny wasn’t going to be able to take much more. Also his jaw was starting to hurt, so he pulled off. He closed his eyes as he stroked over Johnny’s wet dick, waiting for the money shot.

When Johnny came, his hips bucked up and he released a very loud moan. It was messy and it got everywhere on Namjoon’s face. The hot cum painted his face, over his cheekbones, his eyelashes, his lips, and chin. Namjoon pulled away, wiping away any liquid from around his eyes so he could blink them open, running his tongue over his lips. 

Johnny was limp on his bed, forehead starting to bead with sweat. His chest was rising up and down at a fast pace, mouth left open with ecstacy. And when he finally looked at Namjoon, the younger smiled with a grin so satisfied, and so warm that Namjoon felt weightless.

Johnny wordlessly sat up, moving closer to the elder so he could trace his index and middle fingers over his face. Namjoon’s breath hitched as Johnny’s fingers moved to his lips. He parted them obediently and let Johnny plunge them into his mouth. Namjoon closed his eyes and sucked the cum off of them, lapping his tongue over the digits. 

Johnny’s other hand had moved to Namjoon’s pants, resting over the belt until Johnny’s other hand was free to undo his belt. Namjoon let him, unbucking it and opening the jeans so Johnny could touch him. Johnny tugged the pants off of him, Namjoon getting off his knees and letting the younger pull both his pants and boxers off. Johnny stared at his dick for a hot minute before Namjoon got bashful and buried his face in his neck.

“Just do something,” he mumbled in English. Johnny cleared his throat and placed his hand over Namjoon’s cock, palming it thoroughly before giving it a squeeze. His fingers were still a little wet as they moved over his cock, but Johnny pulled away so he could spit on his hand. 

It didn’t take much longer for Namjoon to come, his toes curling and his head thrown back. Johnny had seized the opportunity to bury his teeth in Namjoon’s neck again, biting another mark on it as he pumped him through his orgasm. Namjoon came silently, whispering Johnny’s name with sheer bliss. 

“God this is so messy.” Johnny chuckled, watching his hands being covered in Namjoon’s cum. Namjoon kissed his cheek and watched as Johnny brought his hand to his own lips and lick. Namjoon scrunched his nose up as he watched.

“Let’s get this cleaned up,” the elder offered. Johnny laughed and nodded, shifting off the bed, ass naked as he looked for tissues. Namjoon ogled when Johnny bent forward and mourned because he didn’t have time to get there today, but a handjob was enough. For now.

 

“So who’s going to wake them up?” Jungkook asked, his voice muffled by the handful of Cheetos he had placed in it right before speaking. 

Hoseok, who stood by his side didn’t shift his eyes away from the two bodies covered by tainted sheets on Namjoon’s bed when he replied, “What is it with us and fucking members of NCT?” Jungkook choked a little.

“Listen it was one time.”

“Jaehyun is so not a one time thing,” Taehyung chimed. Jungkook wrinkled his nose and turned away from the sight of Namjoon and Johnny cuddling on the elder’s bed.

“Whatever. Just make sure Johnny gets back to the dorms today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
